pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Before parting ways, Ash and Sawyer decide to have a three on three battle where the former helps give the novice trainer useful experience. Afterwards, the gang decides where their Kalos adventures will take them next. Episode Plot As the heroes go through Laverre City, Sawyer analyzes the facts he wrote during Ash's Gym Battle. Sawyer remembers how Hawlucha destroyed Trick Room and thinks of the capabilities to win the Gym battle. He trips over, as he did not see an obstacle. He stands up, but accidentally leaves his notebook behind. Team Rocket find the notebook and look inside. While they think they can earn some money by selling this notebook, James notices a picture of Steven Stone in it. Jessie is amused by this handsome guy, while James explains this is Steven, Champion of Hoenn region. Elsewhere, the heroes have lunch. Sawyer and Treecko eat some food and are amazed by its taste. Sawyer admits he wants to be like Ash, to stand up against the odds and win. Ash is flattered, but reminds Sawyer his Pokémon did the hard work and the badge is the proof of the efforts. Sawyer goes to write this, but is terrified, as his notebook, containing his experiences about his adventures, is gone. He remembers falling down at the bridge and realizes that is when he lost the notebook. James, however, tells about Steven, that, besides being a Champ, can also inherit the Devon Corporation from the Hoenn region. Jessie admires Steven, thinking she should even marry him. Meowth believes Steven dropped this, making Jessie wild, wanting to find him. James reads a bit and sees these are notes how the Champ raises his Pokémon. Jessie still tries to think herself with Steven, but James and Meowth believe raising their Pokémon, like the Champion, is of utmost importance. The heroes search a bit, but find nothing. They decide to split up and send their Pokémon to find this notebook. Later, they meet up at the Pokémon Center and report nothing. Sawyer is depressed, since he wrote everything in his notebook, from obtaining Treecko from Prof. Birch, battling their first Pokémon, Taillow and much more. He also had Steven's picture in his notebook. Steven also complimented his progress and told Treecko, once evolved into a Sceptile, can Mega Evolve. The heroes are surprised to hear this, while Sawyer dreams of Mega Evolution, though his notebook was taken. Bonnie asks his brother to use an invention to find the notebook. Clemont replies they don't know much about this notebook, not even how it smells. Sawyer hears that and sends Slurpuff, who licks Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne, as a way to greet them. Slurpuff smells Sawyer's scent to find the notebook, then runs off. James is amazed by the Champ's notes, seeing their importance. He also reads Sceptile can Mega Evolve, amazing Jessie and Meowth as well. Slurpuff comes to them and uses its tongue to take the notebook. It goes to Sawyer and hands the notebook over. Team Rocket arrives and demands the notebook over. The heroes think Team Rocket stole it, while Jessie demands the notebook back to find a way to marry Steven. Sawyer points out it is his notebook with Steven's autograph on it, terrifying Team Rocket, shattering their dreams, who decide to steal their Pokémon, sending Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball and Inkay uses Psybeam, while Pikachu retaliates with Thunderbolt and Treecko with Bullet Seed. Pikachu repeats his attack, blasting Team Rocket off. Sawyer is glad to have found his notebook again and looks at Steven's picture. Later, Serena hears Pierre's announcement on TV the next Showcase will be held at Dendemille Town. Serena, Braixen and Pancham are inspired to participate in, while Serena's friends wish her luck. Ash admits he has not thought where else to go for the Gym match, so Serena recommends Anistar City, which is on the way to Dendemille Town. Sawyer decides to go to Coumarine City. Ash and Clemont wish him luck in battling Ramos. Sawyer asks of Ash to finish the battle, by having three rounds. Ash sends Pikachu, while Sawyer sends Bagon. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, hitting Bagon, canceling its headbutt. Bagon uses Dragon Breath, which collides with Thunderbolt. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hitting Bagon and negating its Dragon Claw and defeating it. Sawyer is surprised, as Bagon was overpowered quite quickly, but Ash assures him Bagon will get stronger, in time. Sawyer sends Slurpuff, while Ash sends Hawlucha. Sawyer has Slurpuff use Electro Ball, but Hawlucha dodges and uses Karate Chop on it. Sawyer tries to find info about Hawlucha, who defeats Slurpuff using Flying Press. Sawyer calls Slurpuff back, blaming himself he was distracted. Ash tells him the trainer must not be distracted, else the Pokémon will be distraught. Sawyer sees he is right and decides to put everything he has into this battle. Ash sends Frogadier, while Sawyer sends Treecko. Frogadier starts with Aerial Ace, hitting Treecko. Treecko uses Bullet Seed, hitting Frogadier, who manages to dodge some incoming attacks. Treecko uses Agility, while Frogadier uses Water Pulse. Treecko is very mad, but very determined and evolves into a Grovyle. Ash tells Sawyer that Grovyle evolved because Sawyer had shared its feelings with Grovyle, who understood. Frogadier uses Double Team, while Grovyle uses its new move, Leaf Blade. However, it banishes the illusions, while the real Frogadier uses Aerial Ace and hits Grovyle. Sawyer admits he feels he is one with Grovyle during this battle. Grovyle tries to hit Frogadier, who evades the attacks and uses Cut. Grovyle jumps and uses Bullet Seed, which is countered by Water Pulse. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade, but it hits an illusion, while the real Frogadier uses Water Pulse and defeats Grovyle. Ash praises Frogadier, while Grovyle stands up and recognizes Frogadier as a worthy rival. Sawyer decides to do more training with Grovyle and wishes Serena luck in the Showcase, who cannot wait to get her first Princess Key. Sawyer thanks Ash for the advice and wishes him luck in Anistar City's Gym and shakes his hand. Later, the heroes bid farewell to Sawyer, who promises when he meets Ash, he will challenge him and things will not be the same like this time. Debuts Pokémon *Sawyer's Slurpuff *Sawyer's Grovyle Quotes * "You got that dude's autograph?!" - Meowth * "No joke?!" - James * "Honestly?!" - Jessie * "No! The good life left!" - Jessie * "All of that wisdom down the drain!" - James * "Next time don't drop something so confusing!" - Meowth * "You know, I have a feeling that notebook was a bit gnarly the whole time." - Meowth * "Ugh! No good life!" - Jessie * "That notebook would've looked great on my coffee table." - James Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Treecko (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Grovyle (US) *Professor Birch appears in his sixth generation design in this episode. *Team Rocket already encounter Steven Stones before in Pokémon Advanced in "A Hole Lotta Trouble". Mistakes Sawyer's Slurpuff used Electro Ball in this episode, which it cannot legally learn in the games. Gallery Sawyer looking at his notes he has written when Ash battled Valerie XY075 2.png Team Rocket finds Sawyer's notebook XY075 3.png The heroes and Sawyer eating their meal XY075 4.png Sawyer notices that he lost his notebook XY075 5.png James reads Sawyer's notebook XY075 6.png The heroes looking for Sawyer's notebook XY075 7.png Sawyer being depressed after not finding his notebook XY075 8.png Sawyer having a flashback when he trained Treecko XY075 9.png Sawyer's Slurpuff finds Team Rocket XY075 10.png The heroes and Sawyer confront Team Rocket XY075 11.png Serena sees that a new Showcase is being hosted soon XY075 12.png Ash starts his battle with Sawyer XY075 13.png Pikachu attacks Bagon with Quick Attack XY075 14.png Hawlucha lands its Karate Chop on Slurpuff XY075 15.png Hawlucha defeats Slurpuff XY075 16.png Frogadier uses Aerial Ace on Treecko XY075 17.png Frogadier dodges Treecko's Bullet Seed XY075 18.png Treecko starts to evolve XY075 19.png The real Frogadier is behind Grovyle XY075 20.png Frogadier faces off against Grovyle XY075 21.png Grovyle misses Leaf Blade XY075 22.png Frogadier delivers the finishing blow with Water Pulse XY075 23.png Frogadier and Grovyle become rivals XY075 24.png The heroes saying goodbye to Sawyer }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes animated by Yasushi Nishitani Category:Episodes animated by Takahiro Kuroishi Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Kyoko Niimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai